The Pirate Huntress
by Masterofvids
Summary: Eri Sloan begins her journey to avenge the organization that killed her parents, the same organization they were once a part of. Set in a world where 95% of it is water, sea travel is a way of life,and in a world of pirates, there needs a pirate huntress


**Prologue**

"Drinks on the house!" the room roared in applause as a tall, grey haired man dressed in a brown coat walked through the open door of a small, aged bar. Behind the man towed a shy, black haired girl, about the age of 7. The man approached the bartender, who at the time had a smile so wide you could see the yellow in his teeth.

"Wesley Sloan, the paper just came in today, did you really catch one of the Asgardians?"

The Asgardians are the eight most wanted pirates in the world. They pillage villages, plague cargo ships and generally cause all-around trouble. So it was decided by the Navy of the major islands to issue bounties for these pirates, to get outside help. Wesley Sloan is one of these bounty hunters, "Pirate Hunter" Sloan as he is known throughout the world. With over 32 bounties collected, and now he even captured the great Edgar "Mimir" Cecil alive, responsible for sinking over 20 naval ships.

"I sure did; took me a whole year to find his operation. I just turned him in to the naval base a few days back. Would you believe the look on their faces when I walked in with that catch?"

"I can bet. It's not every day a bounty hunter makes a catch worth thirty-thousand Rummies. The worth of the Pirate Asgardians is incomparable to those of lesser pirates, smugglers and outlaws. Before this bounty, Sloan had captured 31 of these scum and only collected a total of nine-thousand Rummies in total. With Edgar Cecil's capture, he had nearly tripled his prior catches.

The little girl crept from behind the man and climbed onto a bar stool beside the proud pirate hunter. She looked up at all the bottles that lined the back wall. She couldn't make out the smaller print but could clearly read the words rum, vermouth, and whiskey in big bold fonts. She reached her arm up and tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Dad, I'm thirsty." So innocently and soft spoken that he almost didn't hear her over the cheers and celebration of the bar patrons. "Alright Eri, what would you like? We've hit the big one this time." Wesley looked down at his daughter and patted her on the top of the head. Her eyes closed as his rugged hands brushed through her long black hair.

"Juice!" she shouted before releasing a rather loud hiccup. The patrons around her laughed, not at her as they were drowned in liquor and bliss, but she thought they did.

"Alright, she'll take a glass of orange juice please."

The bartender handed the little girl a near full glass of grape juice before putting his attention on Wesley again.

"So now what, are you done with bounty hunting now that you've got a big capture?"

"Nope, I've still got some life left in me, in fact, I'm going after Odin!"

The cheery room went into a ghostly silence. The once filled room with laughter and celebration turned to the sound of a barren dessert. Only Wesley kept a cheery face, he was dead serious.

"Odin? He's the most wanted man in the entire world. No one even knows his true name or face, not even the Asgardians," Stated a man sitting at the table behind Wesley.

"I heard Odin single-handedly sacked an entire island, just for sport," stated a woman across the room.

"I'm going to find him, catch him, and make him pay for his crimes." There wasn't a single man who could make a statement like that and not be laughed at. However, Wesley Sloan just captured an Asgardian, though a lesser member, the fact that he did showed he may just be the one to do it.

"What about your daughter Wesley? You can't take her with you while you search, you're putting her life in danger," Stuttered the bartender, still in mild shock from the announcement.

"She'll be alright, we've got a lot of ocean and I can tell you I'll get her ready. Gentlemen, you may not see me for a long time, but when you do, I'll be the most famous man in the world!" Such a striking pose and an aura of confidence were shown in that bar that day that remained unmatched for years to come.

Six Years have passed…

Chill was the sky and dark were the clouds that veiled over a small ship in the ocean. In front of the ship was yet another ship, vastly larger in size anchored with little signs of movement. On board this tiny ship were two people, an older man, now in his late forties and a girl, now the age of fourteen. On the side of this little ship read the words, _Carpe Noctem II_. For this ship belonged to the famous bounty hunter Wesley Sloan, and his daughter Eri.

"Don't go in too fast Eri, we don't want to be detected."

"Don't worry dad, I know how to pull next to a ship. Remember I did it when we caught Captain Jim Bean."

"You also rammed our ship into theirs, knocked the anchor onto our ship and then sunk both ships. We waited 3 days until we were rescued." In a tone that would seem like a rant and disappointment to anyone else, but more humorous to Eri.

Eri sailed along side of the hulking ship which read _Valhalla _on it's port side. Eri slowly dropped anchor while Wesley threw two grappling hooks upward over the rail of the _Valhalla._ Both Wesley and Eri grasped the room while steadily making an accent towards the rail. Wesley was the first to look over the railing. As his eyes glanced both left and right the only thing he saw was a half asleep man holding a bottle of rum, half empty by the looks of it. To his right was a door that he assumes lead to the hull and eventually to Odin's quarters himself. Two wooden barrels were also on the far side of the railing, rum barrels by the looks of it. He signaled for Eri to climb up. On her side seethed a Cutlas tied by a blue ribbon. Wesley had a small dirk and a flintlock pistol on each of his sides. He had decided to leave his blunderbuss on board, as it's loud noise would wake the crew, not that he felt he could capture Odin alive without alerting the crew. In the dead of night Eri and Wesley stealthed towards the door, all the while not trying to make a sound or peep for that matter. Wesley had done these types of stealth missions many times, though never against a pirate as well known as Odin. Wesley slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"Eri, wait here and keep watch, should anything happen you'll need to leave immediately, understood?" asked his daughter, both arms resting on her shoulder. "I promise I'll be back, just making sure the guy up top doesn't sound the alarm."

Wesley descended down the steps, small illumination filled the narrow halls of the wooden cabin. Maps and paintings were held up on the wall by rusty nails and small daggers. As Wesley crept through the halls he came to a set of large golden doors, large enough to fit in a narrow hallway of course. However, before opening the door, a bit of uneasiness went through Wesley. For a ship so big, with a crew of such reputation, how was it so easy to sneak in without seeing a single person? Wesley walked past the golden doors towards what would appear to be the crew quarters. As he slowly opened the door he discovered the room was empty, not a single person occupied the dozens of cots present. He knew now something was wrong, for it was too late for them to be at the mess hall, and with no sign of anyone, or anything, the uneasiness only got worse. He retraced his steps and headed back up the stairs. As he opened the door he was blinded by a massive amount of torch light. As he lifted his hand over his eyes he saw around two dozen pirates in front of him. Taking a second look he saw a man in a full red dark blue, with a long black beard and 3 earrings on his ear. On top of his head laid a black hat with a single blue feather on top. Wesley and the man's eyes connected and a bit of fear rusted down his spine. This was the man he was searching for, this man was the ruler of Asgaard, the man he finally could come face to face with after six years, Odin.

Beneath Odin's arm was a long golden cutlass. The hilt was made of solid gold as well, not a blade for combat, but more of a piece of decoration. Wesley was quickly grabbed by even more pirates on his right and left side that he didn't notice, more along the lines of forgotten because of the man's stature in front of him.

"Wesley Sloan." Snarled Odin, taking one short laugh before a smirk arose on his face. "I've wanted to meet you for quite a long time Sloan, at least in person." Again a single smirk towards the direction of Wesley was all that was seen of his face. As Odin stepped forward his whole face became visible, and to no surprise Wesley noticed eyes of a demon, burning crimson and reflecting the flames of the nearby torches.

"Careless weren't you? Not only to realize you were spotted miles back but to not realize you were walking into a trap. Your senses must be dwindling with your age."

It was at this time Wesley noticed his daughter was gone, he looked around both directions. Maybe she hid, maybe they didn't capture her.

"Looking for this?" exclaimed Odin as a man behind him brought out his tied up daughter. "Leave her alone Odin!" shouted Wesley. The crew immediately laughed in hysteria before Wesley, who was now tied up fully by his wrist and ankles.

"To think you've come all this way only to find out three things you don't want to hear. One, you're going to die here. Two, your daughter is going to watch you die here like you watched your wife die."

"No! Don't say anymore you bastard. Eri, don't listen to what he's about to say!"

"She doesn't know? Well Miss Sloan, let me tell you about your parents before you were born. Both your parents were founding members of Asgard. In fact, some consider the great Thorim to be the most ruthless of them all. As a global threat to the Navy, Asgard holds a reputation the strikes fear into every living being on these oceans. However, some members wanted out. But that is not allowed. Once you join Asgard, you are in until you die. Though not just one person managed to evade Asgard but two! Their names were Thor and Sif, also known as Wesley Sloan and Monica Vanir.

"No!" cried Wesley.

Eri's went into shock. Her father and the name of her mother being mentioned in front of her were too much to bear. This entire time, the people they were trying to hunt, those pirates so ruthless the name struck despair where ever they were heard. Tears ran down Eri's face.

"No…how could you be a part of something like that?" cried Eri.

"Eri, listen to me, he's lying, I'm not Thor, I was never in" and on his last word the man to his right drove his fist into Wesley's gut. Wesley bent over coughing from the blow.

"The truth hurts doesn't it child? To think the man who was second only to Odin could be your father, and for your mother to be as ruthless—just be glad you never met her," Snarled the person imposing as the real Odin.

"How do you know …How did you know about Monica's death?!" yelled Wesley, still coughing from the previous blow.

"My name is Richard Jameson. Captain Richard Jameson, and I was the one that killed her. Haven't you recognized my voice yet Sloan?

Wesley picked himself up, fear and surprised chilled his entire body. How could he not of seen it sooner. He knew this man; he recognized his voice from the last Asgaard meeting. This is the man who knew the names and faces of every Asgaard member, the one who personally kept a record, this man was none other than Loki.

"Eri, I hope someday you'll forgive me. I was a different man." As Wesley said those words he kicked the guy to the right of him in the face with such a force the man flew back as teeth hurled through the air. By this time, Wesley had removed the ties from his wrist just as a gun was being pointed to him point blank by the pirates on his left. Wesley grabbed the barrel, punched the man in the throat and aimed the pistol at Loki.

"Not so fast Wesley, as expected from the legendary Thor himself," remarked Loki, as at that time he held a pistol to Eri's head. "Shoot and your daughter dies. As much as I'd love to be the killer of your entire family, my crew has plans for her."

With those words Wesley began to lower his weapon, but just as he put it down he aimed and shot at one of the rum barrels. The barrel exploded onto the deck, just as quickly the deck lit on fire; shortly after the entire mast erupted in flames. Wesley grabbed a nearby cutlass and began to cut through the panicked pirates one by one. Loki grabbed Eri and threw her to the ground.

"Put out those fires! Don't let it reach the ammo cache!" ordered Loki, he then drew his golden sword and headed for Wesley. Wesley and Loki began to engage in battle while the other pirates who weren't thrown overboard by the explosion went below to fetch water. Eri began to struggle herself free. She forced her way over to a dagger left on the ground and began sawing herself free. Finally freed she watched as her father and the one called Loki dueled across the ship deck.

"Eri! Run. Take our ship and get out of here!"

"Father, I won't leave you!"

"Remember our purpose. Remember our cause. Bring Asgard to justice. I just wish I could have done more for you." Coughed Wesley, who had recently, been cut on the arm by Loki during the fight. Eri ran toward the side of the ship where _Capre Noctem II_ was docked.

"Go! Eri, Go!" and with that final go, Wesley was stabbed through the chest by Loki. The life in Wesley's face seemed to escape him in that final instance. Eri could only watch in disbelief as his father was murdered before her eyes. She leaped overboard the slid down the robe she used to board the ship. She cut the anchor and began to stear the ship away. As her boat sailed past the flaming ship she had just escaped from, tears began to run down her face again. She had just lost the one man who cared for her in her life. This man wasn't the pirate known to her as Thor, the man who was said to be one of the most ruthless of pirates. This was the man who cared and loved her, the man who believed in divine justice and retribution. This man was her father, the Pirate Hunter known as Wesley Sloan.


End file.
